Radio
by CreedNation BP
Summary: Valdangelo/Leico Songfic based on Radio by Land Del Rey. Valentines Day!


**Leo POV**

The camp was bustling with Valentines day glee. There were red hearts strewn on all the cabins, an aroma of sweets and pastries filled my nose. The campers scampered around the grounds sending out candy grams, giving chocolates and cheesy gifts to their crushes and even the Stolls stopped their daily raiding to shower their loves with gifts. I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of everyone else. My crush, unfortunately was my best friend Nico and he as oblivious as they come. I tried flirting, he only takes them as a joke, I tried leaving hints but he is almost as seaweed brained as Percy. I was headed to Cabin 13 to hang out with Nico. We do this alot. We kinda relate to each other in a way the 7 couldn't even begin to process. I opened the door to Cabin 13. Nico was perched on his bed reading a book.

" Hey, Neeks!" I greeted.

"What's up Repair Boy," he answered

"Nothing just resenting the fact that I'm single on Valentines Day," I sighed

" Hey! I'm single too, whats wrong with that?"

"Oh Yea, your right, you are single." A devilish grin plastered itself on my face.

" In that case," I got on one knee, "Nico di Angelo, will you be my Valentine?" He laughed.

" Yea, right Leo. Stop playing."

" Way to wound my heart, bro" It was true, I was wounded

"Maybe if you some how, magically get yourself to sing on the radio, maybe I would." He grinned at me, amused at his own joke.

" Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." I grinned back. I got up from where I was sitting and headed to the Apollo Cabin, his joke gave me an idea on how win Nico's heart

~o~

**Nico POV**

It was time for the campfire and every one was coupled up. Jason sat with Piper, Frank sat with Hazel and Percy sat with Annabeth, his arms around her. The only one of the seven missing was Leo. ' _Where is that adorable grease monkey?' _I thought to myself. I had a crush on the son of Hephaestus, but he never seemed to notice. Suddenly I heard a lot of whistling, my eyes instantly went to the front of the campfire and widened with shock. The Apollo cabin Stood near the front of the Campfire, that was not surprising. What was surprising was that Leo stood in front of the mic.

" Hey everybody! This song goes out to Nico." Everyone whistled, I blushed, my mouth wide open.

" Nico, I know I'm not playing on the radio but I hope this would be much better. This is Radio by Lana Del Rey everybody!" he yelled. Cheers rang throughout the entire camp. He started singing

Not even they can stop me now  
>Boy, I'll be flying overhead<br>Their heavy words can't bring me down  
>Boy I've been raised from the dead<p>

No one even knows how hard life was  
>I don't even think about it now because<br>I've finally found you  
>Oh, sing it to me<p>

I couldnt belive my ears. I was so shocked. I didn't even know he could sing. I could feel my face heating up as he continued.

Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
>Like a freaking dream I'm living in<br>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio 

Pick me up and take me like a vitamin  
>'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah<br>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio  
>(How do you like me now?)<p>

Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
>Like a freaking dream I'm living in<br>Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
>(How do you like me now?)<p>

Pick me up and take me like a vitamin  
>'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah<br>Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio.

When he was finished the entire camp gave him a standing ovation, including me. His voice was like melting chocolate, I loved it.

" So Nico, whadda'ya say. Will you be my Valentine?" He smiled at me, brown eyes filled with adoration. My face felt so hot I was sure my face was as red as a cherry.

" Took you long enough. Yes of course I will be your Valentine!" I launched my self into his arms kissing his soft lips while I was at it. The entire camp burst into loud applause. We both pulled a part from each other, both red faced and hazy-eyed.

" Finally, I got you," he whispered in my ear.

" You always had me. You had me at hello," I whispered back. He grabbed my hand and sat us down, I cuddled into him and enjoyed the rest of the campfire. This was the best Valentines Day ever.


End file.
